FrUk The underground river dilema
by stripeypenguin
Summary: England just held a meeting in his house where France unexpectedly finds a curious bunch of letters... that same night England discovers a cave and something happens that will change his life forever!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is my first fanfic on this site! I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 1

**_A bunch of letters lies at the bottom of a draw of a desk. The draw is crammed with memoirs. An old compass, a feather a deteriorated red ribbon and of course a neatly tied pile of letters. They tell a story, a sad and happy one filled with love and regret. The draw smelled of adventure, past memories, both sweet and bitter and of years past which to us are all but gone. All of this, belonged to a really stubborn Brit, named Arthur._**

England thought the day would have almost been a normal day of working in London and then coming home to rest, except for the fact that he was holding a world meeting in his house. The big hall designed for such meetings was full of nations all shouting and arguing amongst themselves. An oblivious Italian was asking an already annoyed German for pasta. China was arguing with Japan and his siblings. Whilst an obnoxious American and an over romantic French were arguing about why French fries were called like that! The only quiet one was the Canadian, with his bear sitting quietly next to a menacing Russia surrounded by the Baltic countries. No one noticed him and even though Britain didn't show it he could indeed see the Canadian. He knew it was hard on him but he chose to be distant from the latter due to the fact that he didn't want to get hurt again. Even, if that seemed impossible coming from him. So with a final grunt the Brit lead himself towards the hall.

Sighing I took a decisive step into the hall and immediately the hard work began. Constant arguing and bickering amongst tough decision making, which never actually got anywhere, meant that before I knew it, it was already time for lunch. During the meeting Scotland had come down and demanded to stay in the meeting. I obliged much to the surprise of him and others just because I didn't have the fucking patience to deal with him, and for once he could take his own bloody notes. I was getting tired but we still had the rest of the afternoon ahead of us, so the best I could do was let the waiter's in with some food to refresh us all. I tried looking for France but saw him slip away towards the bathroom and out of my sight. Oh well he is going to be there for a while. The American or Alfred as I called him somehow snuck up on me and started shouting rather loudly in my ear if I had actually helped cook anything today.

"No you bloody git." I lied through my teeth. Actually I had helped make a stew which as far as I could see was almost empty. "Hahahaha, I knew you wouldn't your cooking is way too bad for that! Although you could have given us hamburgers." He said. "America I don't want to eat hamburgers and you will just have to deal with it ok?" "Why are you so grumpy today?" "Good luck when it's your turn to hold a meeting mate" was all I replied stalking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody here is chapter two! please review i am open to criticism, oh and if there are any spelling mistakes or something like that please say so!**

Chapter 2: FrUk~ an underground river dilemma

He looked exhausted, at least from where I was sitting. So far he hadn't really smiled once, and had to constantly intervene so that the other countries didn't "kill" each other. On top of that a rude Scot had decided to barge in despite England being the representative of the UK. He had demanded to be in the meeting and surprisingly England had said he could and brought another chair. That could only mean that he was extremely tired and didn't want any complications. Since they had announced lunch I decided to take a bathroom break, to well, look at myself to make sure everything was in place and to do some necessities. The old Victorian house had always made me feel at home. It was full of history, memories and relishes that the Brit had kept over the centuries. It reminded me of the good and the bad times we spent together. Ha! That was a topic I particularly did not like talking about. I had loved the Brit almost all of my life. Sure we had had our disputes and he did kill my girlfriend but hey we were even. After all I had helped tear his heart open. The problem was that he was never, ever going to love me and I knew it.

The staircase lead to the right but soon I saw the long queue outside the bathroom. "Merde" I said and instead turned left past the hallway and took another sharp left. The door wasn't locked so I took the liberty of entering and directing myself past the bed and into the en-suite bathroom.

Once I came out again, feeling more refreshed I started to make my way out when I noticed something poke out of the drawer near the window. I thought I would just push it back in and close it properly, when it caught my full attention. It was a letter and it was addressed to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! its really short... im sorry but ive been really busy i will try and finish this soon though! Well enjoy! reviews are always welcome~~~**

Chapter 3

Time passed by, the letters were dated from over centuries, all addressed to me. They were apologies congratulations and just random menial letters from the Brit. But why did he have them here? If he had sent them I could have replied. Then I realised it was England we were talking about. There was no way he was going to admit feeling lonely at all.

The next one was dated 30 may 1431. My heart skipped a beat. Mon Diu, not that day… It was, and there was no denying it. He had written a letter on the day he executed my girlfriend. I had never really forgotten about her or the hundred year's war. I mean I couldn't, but there being a possibility of England apologising for what he committed was impossible. He never admitted to anything. But still I read on with my heart pounding in my chest.

Dear Francis,  
This letter will never actually get to you, unless something has happened to me. I don't know where to start, but I suppose it should be with an apology. I'm sorry about Joan. I never meant for any harm to come to her. I'm not saying I liked her. She was more of a pain in the arse, but she was special to you and well I didn't put in enough effort to gain her, her freedom back. Maybe I was jealous of how you two got along and, how you managed to laugh all the time. That I just stood on the side lines and let it happen. I regret it now. You were in such pain! I know our relationship will worsen from here, and perhaps deep down I know that I never will fully confess my feelings to you, but if you read or don't read this, I never meant to hurt you.  
Arthur Kirkland

Oh my Arthur you can be such an idiot sometimes. I said to myself tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.


End file.
